


EUM - Dante - Devil May Cry Anime

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: embarrassed dante, embarrassed underwear male, underwear male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is rated for Dante some perverted crap made by me. Takes place during the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The white haired devil hunter named Dante was reclining in his chair and desk in his office that doesn't seem to have a name yet.

He was clad in nothing but black sweatpants. When he was relaxing alone, he heard the door open in front of him. He got his feet off the desk and onto the floor and had his guns near by him on his desk in case if he was going to be struck down by a demon.

Turned out that it wasn't a demon at all. It was just Trish. She had long blonde hair, greyish-blue eyes and appeared to be wearing black leather pants, corset and boots.

He asked, "Where's Lady?"

She answered, "She's sick. She told me that you should be needing some... fun."

Fun?

The white haired half-demon shook his head and replied, "I'm fine. I just got to have my break for the day from the demons."

The blonde demoness let out a soft sigh.

"Very well," said Trish, "I guess that I need to start the fun myself."

Dante questioned her, "Excuse me? Patty and Morrison is going to be here soon."

She chuckled and smirked at him. She grabbed her bag from the floor, placed it on his desk, unzipped the bag and pulled out a jar of live spiders from the bag. Dante panicked a bit and said, "Trish! Get those off of my desk! Now!"

She instead opens the jar and dumped the spiders onto his desk, causing poor Dante to scream and fall backwards on his chair. As Trish quickly left, she disappeared.

He got up and didn't see Trish. Dante frowned and said to himself, "Dammit."

He began grabbing his guns and shot them. There was only one missing that he didn't kill. There was a red flag popping up in his mind. He felt the spider legs rubbing on his right leg. It then bit him on the leg. Even though he thought it was a good idea to go outside to kill it.

Dante got outside of his shop, took off his pants - exposing his black briefs - and swiped the spider off of his leg.

He killed the spider with a single shot until he forgot that he locked himself out of his own shop. He sighed angrily and thought, " _Dammit._ "

He heard the car pull over in front of him and his shop. It was Morrison with Dante's coat. The older man got out of the car and said, "Dante, you left your coat and--."

He paused and noticed that Dante was standing outside in the cool air in his underwear. The devil hunter hovered his hand over his underwear with a pink tint painted across the face cheeks.

Dante told him, "Please. Give me my coat before someone like Trish sees me like this."

Morrison handed him the devil hunter's coat, and Dante puts it on him before he held the bottom half closed.

Dante's manager managed to have the same key to Dante's shop and opened it.

Dante told him, "Thank you."

He quickly walked in there, and Morrison told him, "At least Patty wasn't here to see this, but I'll bring her here tomorrow morning."

As the devil hunter was finally alone in his shop, Dante thought to herself, " _If Trish was doing Lady's favor, I'll be the one kicking her ass._ "

The End


	2. Parts A, B and C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna three parts. A, B and C.

**A: Trish**

Trish is my most favorite Devil May Cry character since I first saw her in the Rolling Thunder episode. She is more of my waifu/wife figure to me. It honestly makes me sad how people are saying and doing terrible things involving her. Even though I still have a huge heart of gold for Trish, I thought that I could make a Part A sequel to this fanfic of her feeling sorry for Dante for pulling the prank on him.

**B: Lady/Mary**

Lady/Mary is an interesting character since she's an unique human character that does knows how to fight demons. She still cares about Dante as much as she cares about Trish. Since the Rolling Thunder episode, their relationship went from trying to kill each other until they decided to put the killing each other aside and abandon it all together and go becoming friends. To me, with Lady and Dante... I always wonder why she is involved with Trish's plan.

**C: My OC Lis/Ellis**

Lis/Ellis is my OC that I made. She is named after me, so she wear the same color outfit as Dante, but her hair color is chocolate brown and eye color is grey/gray. She is a hybrid of a god and a wizard/magi - making her a demi-goddess (the female version of a demi-god). Her father (Jeevan) is a god that had a child (Vaikuntha) more than two thousand years before her birth and the events of Devil May Cry. He is also close friends with Dante's and Vergil's father (Sparda). Her mother (Gaia) is a wizard/magi is the wife of her father and also the biological mother of both her and her older twin sister (Aig/Aigis - don't mistaken her as a cyborg from Persona 3).  
Anyways, I thought about making her into the culprit behind pranking Dante, who is her childhood friend in my fanfic version of Devil May Cry. Still, my invented OTP is honestly Lis/Ellis X Dante because they are different but they care each other. Even though my OC is a pervert towards Dante.

Anyways, that is about it.

They're gonna be coming soon.


End file.
